Problem: Solve for $n$ : $18 = -8 + n$
Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{18 {+ 8}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ 18 &=& -8 + n \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 18 {+ 8} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = 26$